


What Happened Last Night?

by CuriousShore801 (Unknownshore)



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Bottom, Flashbacks, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Morning After, Small top, Spanking, Twinks, thicc, top nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/CuriousShore801
Summary: Dave finds himself waking up in the bed with a "friend" snuggling in, as Dave wakes up, he recalls the incident that took him all the way there...and sees a side of himself that he never thought up he had.
Relationships: Dave/Topher (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	What Happened Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Total Drama is a product of FreshTV

Dave grumbled at the blazing sunrise that blasted from the curtains into his vulnerable eyes. The golden light of the morning sun gleaming from behind the window curtains directly into his eyes.

“Ugh” he groaned,  _ Here we go again. _

He always hated it when that great big ball of light up above decided it was time for him to be forcing him out of bed, even though it did so virtually every morning. But still, this time things were rather different because the young Dave was soon met with smooth skin of another touching his own; the skin from a full arm reaching out to start holding him close;silently begging him to stay in bed. 

_ Huh? _

At first, Dave was perplexed. An eyebrow was raised, though once his heart began pumping faster and his look of surprise shifted into a smile he also became more relaxed. He even softly rested his head on this arm moving one of his hands to cup the hand of it.

The person who was using the arm in question was a young man of a much lighter skin than Dave’s own brown-ish skin. The comparison was akin to white milk against the soft brown of chocolate milk. skin of his lover. While Dave’s body was healthy it was also rather skinny, compared to his lover’s body which was on the larger side. Not too much larger as it had only a few inches of a height difference, but clearly Topher had a headstart in exercising his muscles. At least exercise was one of the things the two had in common.

When Dave looked over to get a look at Topher’s face with it’s full locks of dirty-blond hair adorning the scalp the first thought he could think of was:

He’s so cute

He’s….Topher.

Then, the Punjabi-Canadian’s eyes widened again.

_ Why...why is Topher in my bed?! Or, why am I in Topher’s bed?! Why is this happening?! _

Then, however, things started to become more clear. Mental imagery too vivid to be fantasy began to appear alongside his usual train of thought. The previous day was catching up with him.

_ What? I don’t remember... _

_ Oh… _

  
  


_ Right… _

Of the mental images that came back into his head, none were more vivid than those of what happened mere hours ago. Perhaps because they were most pleasing to his nether regions. 

Of his memories of the event, the first thing that came back to him was the feeling of Topher’s six pack abs. Raking his hands up and down them, feeling them about as tenderly as how Topher was looking down at him - the latter was sitting on Dave’s lap. Topher’s silk smooth, light skin was heaven to Dave’s hands. The muscles too, such enviable parts of his body. While that one hand of his enjoyed the feeling of such a toned body however, Dave’s other hand was encouraged by a smirk on Topher’s face to get a feel of ‘the other end’. That end, of course, being Topher’s also rather toned and firm behind. His ass. With Dave’s remaining hand grabbing a feel of only one cheek, Dave bit his lips. Topher was so plump, yet so tight. So firm, yet so big. A truly juicy behind, and one that within a matter of moments his sprung cock would be fully deep inside of.

At least, had the Dave of the present allowed himself to finish the memory...

_ No! Not now! I don’t need morning wood right now! _

Snapping himself back to reality, the Dave of the present was promptly greeted by the familiar sight of a large bulge from under the sheets was impossible not to notice -- he promptly tried to cover it with his hands.

Once he looked over, he could see that Topher was still rather asleep. Thus, he really had nothing to worry about at all.

_ I wouldn’t mind trying again, but I need to get my head straight first, so this is okay, at least for now. I hope. _

Though, there was still one major question on his mind.

_ How did it come to this, anyway? _

For that question to be answered, one need look no further than simply to what was technically the previous day:

The day had felt longer and more grueling than usual, even going so far as him having woken up with a completely miserable groan. Trying to hide his face from the glimmer of sunlight with his bed’s pillow didn’t make it go away though, and once that fact yet again came through Dave had little choice but to work up the strength and will power to get himself out of bed and push through his daily routine of ensuring his teeth, hair and clothing were in the best condition they could possibly be - with the ‘minor’ additional point of him having eaten his standard breakfast, usually as of late being mere cereal with milk.

_ This isn’t much --  _ Dave thought about it at the time,  _ But it’s better than nothing. Just another boring, miserable day of existence. Wooh. _

Ever since his rather horrific experience that he prefers to live as if never happened, he didn’t find much joy in existence -- as his thoughts illustrate.

It did not help him at all the fact that the rest of his morning was rather unremarkable at well. Not much of a single word was exchanged between himself and his parents. At least not much more than a few grumbles.

_ They probably are annoyed with me just as much as I’m annoyed with me. _

His opinion of them didn’t change that fact.

However, Dave wasn’t completely opposed to self improvement. He did decide a few minutes after letting his breakfast settle in that it was time for his regular morning walk around the sidewalk. Getting dressed in a simple track suit -- complete with jacket to combat the cold -- he set off. He need not say anything, as this was regular for him. 

_ Staying healthy goes hand in hand with staying clean  _ \-- he’d always tell himself.

In a stark contrast to his outlook on the morning’s start, his walk was actually rather peaceful and pleasant. Especially with the chilled, breezy autumn weather which for once was acurrately forecasted. His soft black hair moved ever gently with the wind, yet also stayed in place just as he had combed it.

His destination was also not that far away from his home. It was a park that was at least one or two miles away. Nothing that one couldn’t get to on foot within a single day, as he just did; especially in such a safe, orderly neighborhood. Still, as pleasant as it was it to do so it still made his legs just a bit sore to be worked for even that relatively short distance.

Upon reaching this destination, he was greeted with a sight that was more pleasing to the eyes than any pleasant walk through the suburbs could be:

The sun was shining, allowing the trees to have the color of their leaves showing clearly in the light of the great ball of light far up in the reaches of the ever blue sky. The people were spending their outdoor time in various ways as well - some were watching their children play in the park’s provided playground, while others were either walking their pets, jogging in their tracksuits. Most commonly given what year it was though, many of them were actually sitting around the benches or under the trees with their eyes completely fixated on their tablet and phone screens - completely detached from the beauty around them.

That said, Dave didn’t mind. All he wanted to do was get his fresh air, take a seat at one of the park benches, and peacefully await for enough time to pass that he felt comfortable returning home. No plans on interacting with technology nor other people at all.

What he really didn’t have a plan for doing however, is spending enough time doing absolutely nothing that he ultimately ended up falling asleep on the bench he was sitting at.

For hours, unbeknownst to him, he was seated with his eyes closed on that bench. Sleeping away all of those hours - from day to sunset. A sunset that was practically nice, and on account of being in Canada rather chilly with a strong, breezing wind. In fact, it was that same breezing wind that caused him to wake up, as once it made him shiver it did not take much longer for his body to be reacting far too much for his brain to simply ignore the ‘commotion’. Once he was properly woken up, he looked at his surroundings with wide-eyed surprised at the time he had just found out he missed out on.

It was nearly night by the time his eyes were opened again. The sky had gone from blue to increasingly black, with a horizon of red, orange and yellow to mark where the sun was seemingly ‘descending’. 

_ Oh great!  _ Dave mentally complained to himself,  _ I fell asleep! _ , of course stating the obvious wasn’t all that he whined about:

“Now I’ve got to clean myself off and make sure I don’t get sick, it makes me sick just thinking about it!” -- that one as vocal, rather than mental.

However, the germaphobe was stopped from racing himself back to his home by but one single thing. That thing being flashing lights from across the street that soon caught his eyes, and then of course his attention.

Flashing lights of the neon variety, coming in all colors of the rainbow - from red, blue, pink and purple to orange, green and yellow. From what he could tell by the name of the establishment - ‘Cox’, it was a business catering to a specific ‘LGBT’ clientele. Of course, that assumption was correct as it was indeed a ‘Gay Bar’. 

_ That’s exactly what I think it is, isn’t it? --  _ he thought to himself. He shivered at the sight of it all, actually finding himself intimidated by it. 

Now, Dave himself had never once considered himself a homosexual, not even a bisexual. For the majority of his life he’d always thought himself a strict heterosexual. However, he’d never really seen a gay bar in real life before, much less been in one. This, coupled with most females’ complete rejection of him, seemed to trigger curiosity within his mind.

However, he was also scared to enter.

Despite this aversion, it certainly wasn’t any phobia of homosexuals or homosexuality for that matter. It was his fear of rejection.  _ Are they just going to reject me? Like all of the women do?  _ was among his first thoughts when the mental imagery of going inside of the establishment began to cross his mind.

Half of him wanted to just stay the course and head immediately back to his home.

The other half of him, however, wanted to actually try his luck with heading into the place - just to see what it was like.

Ultimately it was the latter half that won the argument.

_ I hope I don’t regret this. _

_ I really, really hope I don’t regret this. _

Forcing his feet to move forward, and then his hands into opening the door, he soon found himself well beyond the point of no return.

Once in there though, Dave very instantly figured out how much a fish out of water he was. The mist on the dance floor, the strobing multi-color lights, the drunk and -- or -- dancing people all about the place, the funky music. All of it made him freeze up, eyes widened, and knees quaking. He had no idea what to do. Perhaps he should not have come in at all. He thought quickly about turning back, but just as soon as he thought that did something stop him:

“Dave? Dave, is that you?”

“Huh?”

Turning around, Dave was surprised by the person who had called him out; it was none other than Topher. Had it not been for his hair and face Dave would not have recognized him, as he was clad in only a fishnet top, short stylishly torn shorts that only stopped just barely after his buttocks, and black boots. Not to mention the multi-colored bracelets adorning either of his wrists. Clearly, Topher had come prepared for the club.

With a nervous smile, Dave looked very meek compared to Topher’s nonchalant attitude, especially as Topher continued speaking:

“Wow!” he exclaimed, “That really is you! I didn’t think I’d ever see  _ you _ in a place like this!”

“R-Really?” Dave stuttered, struggling to find the words to say, “I mean, like, why not?”

“Well normally you’re such a stick in the mud” Topher bluntly remarked, “For lack of a better word.”

“A stick in the mud?”

“Yeah” Topher nodded, “Ya know, so worried about germs and getting dirty, this is one of the last places where I thought I’d ever see you of all people!”

“Um, well, haha” Dave nervously chuckled, “Here I am! Haha.”

“Well I can see that!” Topher exclaimed, placing a hand on Dave’s shoulder, “So, what brings ya here? Or are you just here to stand around doing nothing the whole time?”

“Actually, pretty much just the latter. I just, you know, saw the place and decided to walk in” -- Dave once more nervously chuckled.

_ I bet he already thinks I’m a top tier loser now! Just like everyone else that knows who I am. _

“I figured” Topher remarked.

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“I just mean I don’t expect someone like you to come here because you frequent, is all I mean.”

“Hm” Dave pouted, not sure what to make of what Topher was saying about him. Still, Topher wasn’t precisely wrong in saying any of it. As much as he wanted to back out, he ultimately figured one thing:

_ I’m too far in now, I should probably just stick by Topher at this point. _

Following his own advice, the next words out of Dave’s mouth were fixated directly upon the one male he knew:

“So, what do you do in here? For fun, I mean?”

“Well” Topher commented, “There’s dancing, and drinking, and pretty much partying in general really. Think of this place as one big party!”

“I’ve never really been to a party before.”

“Yeah” Topher rolled his eyes, “I figured. Do you know what dancing is?”

“Well, yes. Yes I do.”

“Well then!” Topher excitedly clapped his hands as he then gestured towards the main dance floor of the club, “Let me take you off the dance floor so we can get some grooves on!”

“Heh” Dave anxiously rubbed his arm, “Lead the way! Heh, heh!”

_ I’m not sure if I want to do this or not, but I might as well. I see no harm yet, anyway. _   
  


It was with this mindset that Dave followed Topher to the aforementioned dance floor - all the while with a nervous, anxiety-fueled smile plastered across his face. Once the two of them were together on the tiled floor beneath the strobing lights, it was naturally Topher who was the first to begin moving his body about. While Topher moved with experienced moves, shaking his ass in addition to the rest of his body with casual grace, Dave was stuck looking at him with widened eyes while moving his body significantly more slowly -- cautiously. 

What Dave lacked in dance capabilities, he in a way made up for in mental imagery as he stared at Topher’s toned body moving all about:

_ I would love to squeeze that ass...wait, what?! _

Not believing what he was thinking, he shaked his head in an effort to get it off of his mind. However, he couldn’t help but keep staring; and thinking:

_ No, no, I don’t want to do anything to him or his ass! I mean, his butt! I mean, his, ah! I’m straight! I’m just here to, experiment? To see? To question? Gah, why am I here...and why can’t I stop thinking about Topher’s tight ass?! _

Eventually, staring at Topher’s ass effectively twerking became far too much for him. Acceptance and realization finally set in:

_ Okay, so, maybe I am at least a little gay. Or maybe I’m Bi? Whatever, all I know is that I like Topher’s ass. His tight, juicy, firm ass… _

However, Dave had failed to notice how badly his thoughts had distracted him. While his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of such a fine set of buttocks, his hands had been taking action. Topher had been continuing his semi-sexualized dancing when he was stopped by Dave’s hands latching firmly onto his succulent cheeks -- one on each. Topher’s eyes widened and his face was tinted red with a blush as he turned over to Dave. Though caught off guard, it was with a smirk and a joking attitude that he snapped Dave back to reality:

“So” Topher softly chuckled, “I guess I’ve got you to turn to the Gay side, aye?”

“Huh?” snapping back to the real world yet again, Dave saw what his hands were doing and pulled them away with a shocked gasp, “Ah! Oh God, I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me, I-”

Dave would have continued freaking out had Topher not placed a finger over his mouth to shush him. Once Dave was silent, Topher spoke a set of reassuring words:

“Chill, Dave. Don’t act like you weren’t craving some of me.”

“But-”   
  
“Shush!” Topher continued, “Now, I’ll tell ya what. You’re cute, crazy, but cute.”

“A-and?”

“And, I’ll totally let you have at my ass.”   
  
“Y-you will?”   
  
“Yep” Topher nodded, “But, only if you do something for me after.”

“And” Dave sighed, “What would that be?”

“Well, I have been lacking a stylist as well as a potential co-host. Seems nobody wants to join me in hosting! You think you can handle it?”

“Well, I mean, I can try.”

_ I really just can’t believe he’s actually wanting me to fuck him...it’s not a conventional relationship, but I’ll take it! _

“Heh” Topher replied, “Well I certainly like your enthusiasm. Alright! Just, don’t get too clingy like you did with that girl you went insane over, and we’re good!”

“No clinginess, got it!” Dave exclaimed, “So, um, what now?”

“Just follow me.”

With a grabbing of Dave’s hand, Topher whisked the hindi boy away to a more ‘exclusive’ section of the club. At least, compared to the main floor. Namely, it was the bathroom.

From the moment Dave set foot into the room, even alongside Topher, he fought back the urge to be visibly disgusted. The tiled floor had a plethora of stains that were best left unquestioned, and the stalls were decorated with plenty of graffiti to boot. Coupled with what were used condoms left abandoned as well as suspicious holes in certain stalls and Dave could tell from the get go that this part of the club was rather ‘shady’ as many others would put it.

However, Topher was not so deterred. He dragged Dave swiftly into one of the middle stalls, one thankfully with a clean toilet. Once the door was closed and locked behind them, he turned to face Dave and with the gesture of a hand gestured for him to near him.

This manipulation of Dave’s hormones worked, as the boy was able to fight his germophobia enough to approach Topher. With that done the two were locking lips, their tongues smacking together in a dance without music. Their crotches grinded against one another, and their hands were rubbing all over the backs of each other’s bodies. As Topher lifted one leg to rub against Dave’s side, Dave’s hands rested firmly on his round ass -- squeezing the prize he wanted and  _ had _ all to himself.

Once they parted their lips, with a trail of saliva connecting them for but a few seconds, Topher spoke to Dave in a pleased whisper:

“You’re a surprisingly good kisser, crazy pants.”

“And you have such a perfect ass, um, uh-”

“Ha” Topher laughed, “Just bare my ass up and start fucking me already, you goof.”

“Alright, alright” Dave responded, “Here I go, I mean, come, I mean, I’ll just do it.”

With that having been said, Dave’s hands got right to work. As Topher bit his lips in a curled up smirk, Dave’s hands began to undo his belt and from there pull down the bottoms that were previously covering Topher’s lower end. Of course, Topher’s rear was still technically clothed once they were off - by a blue colored thong that made Dave’s bulge throb even more. Granted, feeling Topher’s bare skin while ogling the thong also did the same job as well.

“Wow” Dave commented, hardly able to say anything else. He briefly bit his own lips while softly squeezing Topher’s exposed ass cheeks, “Just, wow.”

“I know, right?” Topher continued to smirk, “I work really hard on making it tight, plump and firm.”

“And you do a really good job.”

“I could already tell by your reactions. Now, are you gonna take it for yourself or what?”

_ Topher... _

_ For myself… _

_ All mine.... _

Repeating those lines in his head, Dave knew instinctively what to do next. First he gave Topher one more, brief kiss on the lips before gesturing for him to get into a more preferential position. Complying, Topher turned around with his ass facing Dave - bending over with his hands placed on the wall above the stall’s toilet. With Dave now having the lovely ass up and close to his eyes, he examined it. He once more grabbed it’s smooth skin with his hands as his heart began to pump ever faster, even more so as he spread the cheeks with one hand in order to properly expose the delectable hole in the center.

All the while, Topher’s soft moans only enticed him to continue on.

Using his free hand, Dave released his throbbing hard cock from the confines of his pants. However, even though it was fully hard there was still more preparing that it had to do. Namely, lubrication.

Luckily for the couple, Dave always cared within his pockets a bottle of lubricant. It wasn’t meant for sex until now, of course. Applying it to his cock via his free hand, Dave also made sure to apply some to Topher’s tight puckered hole; a move which once more made Topher twitch and turn to Dave with a seductive moan.

_ God, he is so fucking cute like this _

With those tasks all done, there was no further wasting of time -- Dave grabbed his cock and began to push in. Topher braced himself for impact.

_ Here goes nothing… _

At the moment when Dave's tip touched Topher’s entrance, the latter licked his lips. When the tip and then the shaft began pushing into his tight yet welcoming hole, he began moaning and huffing. Dave himself could hardly contain how it felt. Placing his hands on Topher’s hips as he entered he first let out a loud excited gasp. He was more than smiling, he was by now clearly grinning.

_ Damn! He’s so tight! So freakin’ tight! _

_ I love it so much! I love him so much! _

_ And he’s all mine! All mine! _

Such excitement naturally meant that Dave hardly ‘started’ slowly. Taken over by desire he showed little mercy to Topher’s hole, thrusting into it at a fast speed from what was virtually the get-go. Topher naturally howled as this began to occur, though he was certainly not complaining. Quite the contrary, as the stall was filled with the sound of Dave’s body thrusting and slapping into his bubbly ass it was clear as day that he rather enjoyed it.

“Ngh!” Topher grunted, hardly able to keep himself from dooling with how much of a ‘pounding’ his rump was taking, “F-fuck! Fuck yes! You’re better at this than I thought you would be!”

“Because” Dave said between huffing, slapping Topher’s plump ass with one hand -- leaving a visible hand mark -- “You’re mine!”

Such dominance was not expected but welcomed by Topher, who could do little beyond further surrender his ass to Dave, allowing Dave to do whatever he wanted with it. Which of course was exactly what Dave did. Thrusting away within the tight, hugging hole as though it was his life's mission to breed it Dave showed Topher no mercy. One hand on the hips, the other gripping at Topher’s chest -- feeling a set of deliciously toned pecs.

_ He’s so yummy... _

_ I’m going to really enjoying getting to do this many, many more times in the future… _

“Fuck!”, Topher continued to let out, “Dave...yeah, like that, give my ass a real pounding, you’re doing so fucking great!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Dave exclaimed triumphantly, giving Topher’s ass a second spank as a reward for him being such a happy slut.

Topher for his part continued to be ever elated, welcoming his status as being Dave’s slut. His beautiful, gaping cock slut. Dave’s cock meanwhile just continued ramming into Topher like a freight train slamming into a wall, with a thickness to itself that only made Topher’s ass seem even tighter than it already was -- with Topher even commenting out like the slut that he was:

“Damn, Dave!” he let out in between deep gasps and howls with the thrusting his ass was still letting in, “You’re thicker than the last guy who fucked me!”

Hearing that triggered a different response from Dave than what Topher was expecting. Growling, Dave spanked Topher’s ass a third time before speaking with a hiss in his voice:

“No, you’re my slut!” he exclaimed, “Mine! This ass is mine!”

“Dave, remember what I said, about-”

Before Topher could finish his sentence, he was startled and subdued by Dave leaning in and actually biting him on the space between his neck and his shoulder -- earning from him another gasp:

“Ah!”

“Mine!” Dave hissed, spanking Topher’s ass but one more time before managing to step up his thrusts even more - this time making sure to assert his dominance over Topher. He thrusted now with more raw power than speed. He wanted Topher to know well what his place was. Luckily for him, he was succeeding at that task.

Topher now understood very well who’s property he was.

Especially with how Dave now held both of his pecs in his hands, giving them a squeeze with each powerful thrust he made into Topher’s ass. With each thrust, Topher continued to moan and whine, to which Dave continued to admire even in his most possessive state: 

_ Yes, he’s all mine! _

_ This slut is all mine! _

_ He’s not like that whore I liked before, he’s so much better! _

_ I’m not gonna let him leave me like that bitch did! _

_ He’s mine! All mine! Him and his ass belong to me! I’ll fuck him into knowing that! _

With how hard Dave was plowing Topher it did not take long for a certain pressure to build up with his tightened balls. A pressure that wouldn’t take much longer to be released. Dave gritted his teeth as he felt it, the sweat coming from his brow throughout the entire session of sex only continuing to increase.

Topher’s continued whining and howling only made it grow faster, as Dave appreciate it as a symphony of beautiful music like that of a siren calling him to a lustful end.

_ I’m almost done! I can feel it coming up through my dick! _

_ I’m going to fill his fucking slutty ass so much! _

All the while, Topher only continued beckoning to him:

“Ah, Dave! Dave!” he whined, “Fucking fill my ass, Davey! Fill my fucking gay slut ass! Bake a real fucking creampie inside me!”

Those words of ‘encouragement’ proved to be all the motivation Dave needed to make the final push necessary to properly satisfy the kind of whore that Topher was:

“Ngh!” he grunted as he made his final thrust one that used the full length of his cock, “Here you go my love, a nice hot steaming cream pie!”

His ears were blessed with Topher’s continuous moaning once the flow of cum promptly came in. Right into Topher’s ass, Dave held back nothing. This was a load that had been desiring release for some time, it was pumped into that white boy ass for about as long as a load could possibly be pumped. Topher, feeling pure ecstasy, stuck out his tongue in a pleased grin. The slut could hardly contain himself as his hole contracted, pulling in extra pumps of warm, white cum into himself as a result.

By the time Dave’s cock finally plopped itself out of the ass and allowed the thong to snap itself back to its proper place, a stream of cum was still leaking from Topher’s hole -- down his thighs if not directly to the floor or into the toilet.

As both of them took a moment to catch their breaths, Dave admired his handiwork. The cum leaking from Topher’s plump behind, the hand marks on the cheeks, the minor bite mark on his neck. Not to mention Topher’s face being locked in such an adorable deep red blush as he looked back to Dave as he repeatedly panted.

“Topher…” Dave spoke, his normal attitude returning as the ‘high’ of fucking Topher waring of though his cock was still throbbing though heavily tinder from what it had just done. Topher, though he took a few seconds, spoke back:

“Yes, Dave?”

“You’re so beautiful...especially like this.”

“Heh” Topher softly chuckled, “Then take a pic for Insta, then we can go to my place and have a second round.”

“You, you want me to share pics of me fucking you online?”   
  
“Oh yeah, I have tons of followers cuz of my nudes. They’re gonna love you, just like I do. Now hurry so we can go.”

“Well” Dave softly smiled, “As long as it’s what you want, Tophey.”

Following Topher’s wishes, Dave pulled out the iphone he had in his pocket and promptly took a picture of Topher’s bent over, lightly spanked and cum filled ass as well as shared it for the online world to see. He didn’t wait around for any response though. The moment Topher had his bottoms back on and his fly was zipped back up he hugged Topher from behind and once more kissed him. This time on the cheek.

“Oh Davey…”

“Mmm, Tophey…to your place now?”   
  
“Oh yeah, definitely.”

_ He’s so perfect for me... _

_ I wish I fucked him when I first met him. If only I could’ve gotten that close… _

_ But at least I have him now… _

Indeed, by the time he had finished remembering all of that, the Dave of the following morning couldn’t help but notice that he had spent another load of cum masturbating to the memory. He realized this by seeing he had one hand firmly gripping his cock, which had yet again turned tinder -- having just shot a load of fresh cum onto the sheets that it was underneath.

However, remembering everything clearly helped to make his mood far better. Sighing happily, all Dave said in response was a soft love fueled whisper:

“Oh Topher, my sweet, sweet Topher.”

_ I should do something good for him this morning, for getting rid of my loneliness so much, but what? _

After only a few moments of thinking, it came to him:

_ I know! How about I fix him up some breakfast so he doesn’t have to cook or door dash? I mean, I’m sure my cum tastes good, but it’s not gonna fill his tummy like a real meal would! _

Leaving his beloved slut to remain in bed for as long as he needed to, Dave quietly got up onto his feet and walked into the kitchen. He didn’t have an idea of what specifically to cook, but he knew Topher would have something to make a good dish out of.

More importantly though, he knew Topher would be happy with anything Dave did to spoil him. Just as Dave himself was more than happy to spoil him.

_ My sweet, sweet Topher. _

_ Best. Night. Ever. _


End file.
